


The Plan

by jkkitty



Series: Napoleon and Illya  (can be read in any order) [39]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First posted on Live Journal Section 7 for Short Affair PROMPTS for January 18th <br/>Prompt words: plan, capture <br/>Prompt Colour: black </p><p>Napoleon has a plan, and Illya isn't happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

“ **Plan** , that is your **plan**.   You have to be kidding me Napoleon.”  Illya shouted at his partner.

“Really Illya, I guarantee it will work.   Come on.  Don’t my **plans** usually work?”  

‘’Do you really want me to answer that?   So let me get this straight.  You want me to sneak into that building with a bomb that doesn’t work and make sure I am careless enough to get **captured**.   And while they are dealing with me, you will sneak into the lab, get the information, and set the real bomb before ‘rescuing’ me.”

“Don’t forget you will need to change your **black** turtleneck for a light colored one.”

“No.”

“What do you mean no?”

“Nyet, Nein, non and no.   If you do not understand what I mean, I am sure that I can find other languages to get my point across.”

“Come on Illya.   We both know you’re the best at sneaking in places.   We need someone excellent at it to make it looks realistic when they get caught.”

“Your flattery will get you no place.  I have no desire to add more bruises and scars to my current collection. Come up with a new **plan**.”

“Well, that’s the problem.   Mr. Waverly already approved this one.”

“WHAT?  You ran this past Waverly without talking to me first.”

“Well you were busy at the time.”

“I was busy trying to evade the Thrush agents that were trying to kill me so you could get away and notify Mr. Waverly of their location.   Fine, I will do this but you have not heard the last of this yet.”

As Illya stormed off toward the building, Napoleon called him holding out a lime green turtleneck.  “Illya you forgot the shirt.”

Grabbing it, a few words were mumbled in Russian.  “ _Вы лучше спать с открытыми глазами, когда все закончится_. (You better sleep with your eyes open once this is over.)”

Napoleon wasn’t sure what his partner had just said but was sure he wasn’t going to like it.

……

Napoleon carefully entered his office.  He hadn’t seen his partner since they had left the rubble of the lab and gave Mr. Waverly their verbal report.  At that time Illya was livid yet professional.

“Hi partner.”  Napoleon voice tried for cheerfulness but came out apprehensive.

Receiving no answer, he went to his desk.   On it was the report of the affair.   Flipping through the written copy of their last affair, he noticed that the word **PLAN** was capitalized each time.  Obviously Illya was still upset.

“Come on Illya. The **plan** did work.   I was able to get the **plan** s, plant the bomb and get you out before they could start working you over.   I call that a success.”

“You forgot to mention that while allowing them to **capture** me, I had to defend myself to make it look realistic.”  Illya spoke through the wires holding his broken jaw together.  When Illya lifted his head, Napoleon could see his eye that was swollen shut and sporting **black** surrounded by multiple colors.  The glare from his working eye was evil.

“I think I’ll go check out the gun range,” Napoleon jumped up from his chair quickly heading toward the door to leave hopefully allowing Illya more time to cool off.

Before he reached the door, Illya blocked it.   “I will come with you.   I need some practice on moving targets.  I even have a **plan** on who should be the target.”


End file.
